Queen For A Day
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope Garcia gets a surprise, what if her surprise is her hotstuff is at her apartment and he has informed her that she will be treated like a queen for the day. Will they take this day to finally tell each other how they feel or will they keep their lives in the friend zone forever?
1. Chapter 1

Queen For A Day-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia dropped her pen and started rubbing her temples, it had been a long hard week and she couldn't wait to get home and soak in a nice hot tub. Her team of super heroes were on their way home and soon she would be able to grab her stuff and get out of her lair for a few days.

She had just finished up her final search of the day and was standing up to head out the door when her personal cell started to ring. Penelope grabbed her cell out of her purse and smiled as "HOTSTUFF" flashed on the ID, she took a deep breath and said, "hi sugar, have you landed yet"?, he said, "not yet momma but Dave has suggested some drinks at Toms to ya know mellow out from the last case, you in"?, she said, "sorry hotstuff but this oracle is heading home for a hot bubble bath".

Derek said, "ohhhh that sounds good", she said, "you're welcome to join me angel fish", he said, "one of these days goddess I'm gonna take you up on your offer". She laughed and said, "anytime my delicious hersheys kiss" causing him to grin and say, "enjoy your bath gorgeous and I'll see you tomorrow".

She sighed and said, "have a few drinks for me and tell my other super friends good night for me", he said, "will do goddess, now get home and soak that sexy body of yours in those bubbles". She smiled and said, "you don't have to tell me twice sug, later hotstuff", he took a deep breath and said, "later baby girl" as the call ended.

When Penelope got home a few minutes later she shut and locked her door and then toed off her shoes and wiggled her toes and said, "ahhhh yes, freedommmmmm" as she headed through her apartment to her fridge. She pulled out a bottle of wine and reached up into the cabinet and grabbed a glass and poured it half full before putting the bottle back into the fridge and heading toward her bathroom.

She turned the water on and poured her apple/pear bubble bath into the water and smiled as the tub started filling with big fat bubbles. Penelope then stood up and quickly shed her clothes and after putting her glass of wine beside the tub she climbed into the tub and slowly sank down into the bubbles.

As she sat back against the tub she sighed as the hot water started relaxing her tired, aching body, she closed her eyes and said, "now this is how to relax". She then reached over the side of the tub and grabbed her glass of wine and took a few sips and blew out a deep breath as she continued to relax.

After soaking in the bed for a few minutes she got up and toweled off and put her night clothes on before strolling out to her bedroom. She pulled the covers back and climbed in and grabbed the remote on her tv and said, "well let's see what's on" and hit the power button, turning her tv on.

She had to flip through a few channels before she found one of her favorite movies, a Madea movie and she couldn't help but notice the resemblance between her hotstuff and a man on the movie. She yawned and laughed before closing her eyes and soon drifting off to sleep.

Penelope had been so exhausted that she slept all night long and was woke up by the sound of somebody knocking on her front door. She got up and grabbed her glasses and headed through her apartment and looked through the peep hole and said, "hotstuff, what are you doing here" as she opened the door.

Derek put a paper crown on her head and handed her a paper towel wand and said, "you my beautiful baby girl are going to do nothing but relax and be waited on hand and foot for the entire day". She watched him step inside her apartment and closed the door.

She turned around and said, "waited on hand and foot by who sugar"?, he took off his coat and hung it up and said, "me your highness, I am Derek hotstuff Morgan your able bodied assistant for the day". She laughed and said, "come on hotstuff, what are you really doing here this early"?, he led her over to the couch and after she sat down he put her feet in his lap and started rubbing them.

Penelope said, "uhhhhh angel fish"?, he looked up at her and said, "huh, what"?, she grinned and said, "what are really doing here"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "I've already told you sweet lady, you are going to be pampered by your man today".

She said, "come on Derek, really"?, he said, "ohhhh I forgot one important thing", he slid out from under her feet and grabbed something out of his pocket. He held out his hand and when she slid her hand in his he pulled her up and quickly put whatever he had in his hand over her.

She held it out and laughed and said, "seriously"?, he bowed down in front of her and said, "yes baby girl, you are queen for a day". She rubbed her hands together and said, "and what can I have today"?, he looked up at her and wiggled his eyebrows and said, "anything you want gorgeous, anything you want".

As she stood there looking down at him she thought to herself, "this is going to be interesting" before a huge smile graced her lips, "veryyyyyyy interesting".


	2. Chapter 2

Queen For A Day-Ch 2

Derek stood up and said, "what first baby girl, what can your chocolate Adonis do for you"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "well I loved that foot rub, can we continue that"?, he helped her back down on the couch and then sat down at her feet and put them in her lap and started rubbing her feet.

Penelope closed her eyes and laid her head back on the couch and said, "now I could get use to this kind of treatment hotstufff" causing Derek to laugh. As she laid there with her eyes closed she said, "hotstuff'?, he said, "yeah baby girl"?, she said, "why today"?, he said, "why today what"?, she said, "what did I do to deserve the queen for a day treatment"?, he said, "that last case was rough on everybody, especially you and I wanted to show my appreciation for your help in us catching that creep".

She blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm just glad that he's off the streets and can't hurt anybody else", he looked up at her and winked and said, "me to beautiful, me to". He continued to rub her feet for a few more minutes before he looked up at her and said, "are you hungry"?, she said, "starving".

Derek said, "what would you like to have for breakfast"?, she thought for a minute and said, "anything will do", he said, "ohhhh no it won't, would you like some chocolate muffins, an egg omelet, veggie plate, anything your heart desires is yours for the taking sweetness".

Hearing those words falling from his lips made her heart beat faster, all she wanted to say was "I want you forever and ever, I want to lick you from the top of your head to the bottom of your feet". She was pulled back to reality when Derek said, "baby girl are you alright"?, she said, "huh, what"?, he said, "are you alright"?, she said, "never better sugar, never better".

Derek said, "soooooo what would you like to eat for breakfast"?, she said, "you made those chocolate muffins sound good angel fish" and Derek said, "then your servant will be back in a few minutes". She then watched as he slid out from under her feet and grabbed his jacket and headed toward the door.

When the door closed behind him she slid down on the couch and said, "a girl could definitely get use to this", she then pulled herself back up to the couch arm and reached over and grabbed the remote. She turned the tv on and was really getting interested in a movie when Derek came back in with their breakfast.

As they sat on the couch eating their muffins and drinking their coffee Derek said, "so what would my queen like to do today, wanna stay in and have a massage, wanna go out to the park for a picnic later, wanna sit in and watch movies and veg out, anything you want is yours today baby girl".

She swallowed her bite of muffin and said, "a picnic at the park sounds good but handsome you don't have to go all out for me, just you spending time with me is all I need to make my day better". He smiled and said, "awwww baby girl that's sweet buttttt you have a man here ready to do anything you want so why not take advantage of it"?, she nodded her head in agreement and said, "you're right".

Derek said, "so what does my goddess want to do today"?, she said, "hmmmm, how about we watch a movie and then later we can go to the park and thennnnnnn how about we go to the carnival at the pier"?, he said, "done, done and done but what do you want to do with the rest of the day"?, she said, "I'll have to get back to you on that", he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "anything you say baby girl, anything you say" causing chill bumps to cover her entire body.


	3. Chapter 3

Queen For A Day-Ch 3

After breakfast Derek said, "what movie do you want to watch baby"?, she said, "hmmmm, how about the notebook"?, he winked at her and said, "as you wish" and then she watched as he turned around and walked over to the movie cabinet and pulled out the notebook and then put it into the dvd player.

Penelope grinned as Derek sat down beside her and said, "can I get you anything before the movie starts"?, she said, "hmmm, well you could scoot closer to me so that we could snuggle". He smiled and said, "yes mam" as he scooted even closer to her and said, "here sweetness, lay your head down on your hotstuffs shoulder".

She sighed happily and laid her head down on his shoulder and pushed the play button on the remote and then her attention went to the movie. Derek closed his eyes and quietly inhaled her scent and sighed happily and then turned his attention to the tv.

Penelope bit down on her lip as they got to the part of the movie where the couple have sex for the first time, she felt her heart racing and couldn't help but wish that the two making love were her and Derek. Little did she know that Derek was having the same kind of thoughts.

The sex scene was getting pretty intense and the longer Derek sat there with her laying on his shoulder the harder he was getting, he was now painfully hard. Penelope slowly started drawing circles on his leg with her finger and he grinned as he kissed the top of her head.

She looked up and said, "you alright sugar shack"?, he said, "sure am goddess, are you alright"?, she said, "I am it's just I'm starting to ache a little". He said, "awwww, where are you aching and I'll rub you"?, she said, "well my lips are aching but you can't rub them handsome".

He smiled at her and said, "here let me see what I can do for your pain", he then cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She responded immediately and when he deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue into her mouth she threw her arms around him and practically climbed into his lap.

His hands slid up and down her back causing her to moan against his lips, as he fingers slid up under her shirt she felt all tingly all over her body. When they pulled apart she said, "uhhhh, sorry about that, I guess I got carried away", Derek said, "don't be sorry, I'm not".

She started blushing as she tried to get up from his lap and he wrapped his arms around her and said, "you're so beautiful when you blush". Penelope said, "h h h handsome I think that maybe we should turn this movie off and get out into the sunshine, what do you think"?, he said, "whatever you want gorgeous".

As he stood up he said, "give me a few minutes and I'll fix the picnic basket and then we can head out", she nodded her head and said, "if it's alright I'm gonna go change into something a little moreeeeee outdoory"?, he laughed and said, "sounds good baby, sounds real good" as he disappeared into the kitchen.

When she was sure she was alone she blew out a deep breath and ran her hand over her head and said, "calm down Garcie he doesn't mean any of this, it's just for today, it's just for today". She then stood up and headed toward her room to get changed for her day out with her hotstuff, a day that she knew was going to be filled with fun and surprises.


	4. Chapter 4

Queen For A Day-Ch 4

Derek was finishing with the picnic basket when she walked into the room, he glanced over his shoulder and said, "looking good sweetness, looking realllllll good". She twirled and said, "I have to look good if I'm going to be out with my minions", Derek laughed and said, "ohhh so now I'm just one of your faithful minions"?, she walked over and ran her finger up and down his chest and said, "never sugar, never" causing him to smile and wink at her.

Penelope said, "I'm ready when you are hotstuff", he grabbed the picnic basket and said, "I'm ready and I hope that you are ready for a day filled with fun baby girl". She nodded her head and said, "ohhhhh I am, I certainly am angelfish", Derek then held his arm out and she happily and quickly looped her arm through his as they headed toward her door.

When they got outside Derek opened her door and she said, "always the gentleman aren't you my chocolate kiss"?, he kissed her cheek and said, "only for you baby girl, only for you". When he shut her door she put her hand on her cheek and said, "if only that were real", she jumped when she heard Derek say, "did you say something gorgeous"?, she said, "nopers, I'm just anxious to get to that park for our picnic sugar shack" causing him to grin as he started the truck and put it in gear.

A few minutes later they were pulling up at the park, she said, "ohhh it's beautiful today", he said, "the view is pretty amazing from where I'm sitting to", she said, "ohhhhh my mountain of chocolately goodness I am the all knowing, all seeing oracle and their is no other woman in the world like me", he winked at her and said, "you got that shot right baby girl" as they got out of the truck.

Derek grabbed the picnic basket and said, "are you ready angel"?, she hugged up to him and said, "ready when you are", they both laughed as they headed up the sidewalk looking for a place for their picnic. They had been walking a few minutes when Penelope said, "what about right there under that big oak tree"?, he said, "sounds good to me" as they headed over to the huge tree.

He got the blanket out and spread it on the ground and then put the basket down and after helping Penelope down he quickly joined her and said, "I love this spot, you can see everything, the pond, the ducks, the kids playing, everything". Penelope smiled and said, "that's why I picked it hotstuff, that's why I picked it" causing him to smile as he opened the basket and started putting their food out on the blanket.

Penelope sighed happily as she looked around the park, it was filled with happy, smiling, laughing families just spending their days together having fun. Derek handed her a glass of lemonade and said, "here you go sweetness", she took a sip and said, "that's delicious, thank you sugar".

He winked at her and said, "sure thing goddess" as he took a sip of his lemonade, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "can I ask you something"?, he said, "sure, you can ask me anything". She said, "do you ever think about settling down and having a family"?, he said, "yeah, all the time".

Penelope felt her heart racing when Derek said, "what about you, do you ever think about getting married and having a family someday"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, sure, that is if I can find the right man". Derek reached over and put his hand on hers and said, "your Mr. Right could be closer than you think", causing her to smile and wonder if he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Queen For A Day-Ch 5

Dereks attention turned from his baby girl to an adorable little boy feeding the ducks in the pond, he said, "now that's adorable". Penelope turned to see the little boy and said, "yes, yes it is, he's a real cutie", Derek nodded his head yes in agreement and said, "I want that, I want to have a little boy or girl hey or both to run to me and call me daddy".

Penelopes hand went on top of his and she said, "don't worry sugar shack, one day you're going to find the perfect woman for you and then you can whisk her off of her feet and marry her and then start having grandbabies for that wonderful momma of yours".

Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I've already found the perfect woman for me", she felt her heart drop and she said, "that's great news honey". Derek sighed and said, "but I'm afraid", she said, "afraid, afraid of what my noir hero'?, he said, "I don't know how she really feels about me".

Penelope said, "any woman in her right mind would love to have The Derek Morgan sweep her off of her feet and woo her hotstuff style". He bit down on his bottom lip and said, "this girl, she's different, she's special, she's one of a kind".

Penelope said, "one of a kind, what makes her so special"?, Derek said, "the way I feel about her, the way she makes me feel, just thinking about her makes me want to be with her". He opened his mouth to say something else and it started sprinkling rain.

Derek said, "maybe it'll pass" and before Penelope could answer him it started raining harder and harder and they jumped up and he threw the stuff into the picnic basket and said, "you would have thought that the tree would have given us some shelter but nooooooo" causing them both to laugh as they ran for the nearest shelter.

They ran onto the shelter and quickly started trying to dry themselves, an elderly man said, "that rain came of of nowhere didn't it"?, Derek said, "it sure did". The elderly man said, "my names Thomas Beltman and this is my wonderful wife of 55 years Maria", Derek smiled and said, "I'm Derek, Derek Morgan and this beautiful woman is my best friend in the world Penelope Garcia".

Maria smiled and said, "the way you look at each other and act with each other I could have sworn that the two of you were a happily married couple". Derek smiled and Penelope blushed as Thomas said, "Maria don't embarrass the nice young people", she said, "if I embarrassed you I'm so sorry".

Derek said, "mam you're fine and you have nothing to apologize for", Maria said, "see Thomas I didn't say anything wrong" causing Penelope to smile". They sat there waiting for the rain to pass and Penelope said, "so how did you and Thomas meet"?, Maria looked lovingly into her husbands eyes and then at Derek and Penelope and said, "he's been my best friend for what is it Thomas 60 years now".

Penelope said, "b b best friend"?, Thomas winked at her and said, "it's like the old saying goes good friends make the best lovers or something like that, well in this womans case it is sooooo true". Maria blushed and said, "Thomasssss", he said, "well am I lying"?, she shook her head and said, "don't pay any attention to him".

Derek smiled and said, "he's fine Maria, just fine", they sat there laughing and talking for quite a while before the rain finally stopped. Derek said, "are you ready to head out sweetness, we've got to get ready for the carnival"?, she said, "ready when you sugar shack" causing Thomas and Maria to grin.

Before the happy couple left they hugged the older couple and thanked them for spending some time talking to them and as Derek and Penelope walked away Thomas said, "best friends my old butt". Maria said, "they might be friends but their is definitely love there and not friendship love either".

Thomas brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "they remind me a lot of us", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "me to so something tells me that if they aren't together already they will be". Thomas winked at her and then wrapped his arm around her and said, "that they will my love, that they will" as they continued to sit and watch around the once again busy park.


	6. Chapter 6

Queen For A Day-Ch 6

When they walked back into her apartment she said, "that was fun, thank you handsome", he said, "you don't have to thank me sugar I had a great time to, I always do when I'm with you". Penelope said, "do you want to shower first"?, he winked at her and said, "that's cool, if you don't mind that is"?, she said, "don't mind at all".

As he walked through the beaded curtain she said, "towels are hanging in there for ya", when he stepped into the bathroom he said, "thanks goddess, you're the best". She said, "awwww angelfish you're only saying that cause it's true" causing him to laugh as he pushed the door almost shut and climbed into the hot water.

Derek took a deep breath as the hot water cascaded all over his body, he smiled as memories of the day with Penelope filled his mind, he loved spending time with her, he always had and if he got his way by the end of the day she would finally know exactly how much he loved her from the top of her head to the bottom of her cute little feet.

Penelope sighed as she sat down on her couch, she couldn't believe how much fun she had been having but then again it shouldn't surprise her because she had always had fun with her hotstuff. She bit down on her bottom lip as she remembered all of the touches they had shared through the day and she said, "well maybe" and the she looked up to see Derek standing there in a towel.

Derek said, "maybe what sugar"?, she said, "maybe I should grab your go bag for ya", he said, "nope I got it", he then reached down and picked it up and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "yeah fine". He said, "you sure, you're looking a little pale there gorgeous", she said, "maybe you should go put your clothes on, I can't think when you're standing there all naked".

He laughed and said, "good to know" before turning around and heading back into the bathroom, when she heard the door close she said, "calm down Garcie, calmmmmmmmmm down, he's your best friend, your best friend" as she tried to calm herself down. Meanwhile in the bathroom Derek couldn't help but laugh as he said, "I can tell you want me baby girl, I can feel it with every fiber of my being and by the end of the day you'll be where you belong and that's in the arms of your hotstuff" as he started getting dressed.

When he came out a few minutes later he was dressed in jeans and a blue Henley shirt, Penelope smiled and said, "looking good hotstuff, looking reallllll good". He winked at her and said, "your turn beautiful", she stood up and he playfully swatted her butt and said, "I hope you enjoy the rest of the day your highness".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I'm sure I will my giant chocolate kiss, I'm sure I will" and as she walked by him he couldn't help but watch that sexy butt of hers shake from side to side. He had to stifle a moan of pleasure and to keep himself from going after her he turned around and walked over to the kitchen for a glass of cold lemonade.

While he was sitting on the couch drinking his lemonade he couldn't help but think about what else he was going to do for his goddess, he had plans for her, ohhhhh did he have plans. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't heard her come out of the bathroom calling his name.

It was only when she put her hands on his shoulders did he realize that she was talking to him, he said, "sorry baby, what did you say"?, she said, "are you sure you're alright"?, he said, "yep I'm great". She said, "you looked a million miles away, listen if you have something else that you would rather be doing", he said, "baby girl their is no other place that I'd rather be then right here with you" and to prove his point he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

When they pulled apart he said, "are you ready to go"?, she was speechless, all she could do was nod her head yes so Derek held out his arm and grinned as she looped her arm through his. As they headed out of her apartment he said, "I hope you're ready for a night of fun and surprises"?, she said, "surprises, what kind of surprises"?, he tapped her on the nose and said, "now if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise, would it"?, she said, "touche handsome, touche" as they walked down the path that was heading toward his truck.


	7. Chapter 7

Queen For A Day-Ch 7

When they pulled up at the carnival Derek said, "I'm really looking forward to tonight", Penelope looked at him and said, "me to handsome, me to". He got out of the truck and walked around to her side and opened her door and then held out his hand.

She slid her hand in his and said, "thank you kind sir", he gave her his famous smile and said, "anything for you sweet lady, anything for you". As they walked toward the excitement he said, "what would you like to do first"?, she said, "hmmmmm, how about the ferris wheel"?, he said, "if that's what my queen wants then that's what my queen will get" as they walked over to stand in line.

While they were standing there waiting for their turn she said, "what if I get afraid"?, he leaned in and whispered, "then that's when you hold on tight to me". She felt shivers all over her body and she said, "ohhhh I like that idea, it's every girls dream to hold on to her own Adonis".

Derek said, "well this Adonis is only for you baby girl, no other woman exists, only you, only you", their attention was then pulled back to the world around them when the ride attendant said, "mam, sir". Penelope grinned as she slid into the seat closely followed by her hotstuff.

As the ride started she said, "the view from here is so beautiful", he looked at her and said, "I'll say", she said, "handsome you're looking at me, not the scenery". He leaned in and whispered, "trust me gorgeous I'm looking at the most beautiful scenery when I look at you".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "flattery will get you everywhere angelfish", he laughed and said, "I'll keep that in mind for later". Penelope said, "later, what's happening later"?, he winked at her and said, "you'll just have to wait and see won't ya"?, she said, "that I will stud, that I will". When the wheel got them to the top it stopped and Penelope said, "w w what happened"?, Derek said, "he probably just stopped to let somebody else on".

She gripped his arm like if she let go she would fly away and said, "w w we need to move, we need to move now", he said, "easy baby, you're safe here with me, I'm not going to let anything happen to you". Penelope felt her heart racing and she said, "b b but" and to silence and calm her he turned sideways in the seat and cupped her face in his hands and then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Penelope moaned against his lips as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, the feel of his lips on hers again made chills run up and down her spine, now this was something she could get use to. When they pulled apart they were at the bottom and their ride was over, the assistant opened their gate and said, "I hope you enjoyed the ride".

Penelope said, "that was the best ferris wheel ride I've ever had", Derek grinned and said, "I second that" as they walked away arm in arm, as they walked around she couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. She grinned and said, "what should we do next hotstuff"?, he looked over and saw huge stuffed animals and said ,"how about it I win you a stuffed animal, would that please my queen"?, she laughed and said, "that would please me very much, very much indeed" as they walked over to the booth.

Derek tried several times before he was able to win her the big bear he wanted to win her, when the handler of the game handed him the big bear he handed it to her and she said, "wow this is almost as big as I am". He wrapped his arms around her and said, "allow your faithful servant to help his queen carry her prize", she winked at him and said, "the queen will allow the help, gratefully".

As they strolled through the carnival they rode ride after ride after ride and the Penelope said, "the queen is exhausted, her hotstuff has worn her out", Derek said, "your hotstuff has one final request while we're at the carnival". She sighed and said, "ask your royal hotstuffiness" causing him to laugh as he said, "how about we take one more ride"?, she said, "that depends, what's the ride"?, he smiled widely at her and said, "I WAS HOPING THAT WE COULD TAKE A RIDE THROUGH THE TUNNEL OF LOVE", her heart started racing and she quickly nodded her head and said, "I'D LIKE THAT".

Derek intertwined their fingers as they headed over to the huge swan, he put her bear in the back and then helped her into the swan before climbing in beside her and immediately holding her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Queen For A Day-Ch 8

As they entered the tunnel of love Derek said, "your highness might I speak freely"?, she grinned at him and said, "yes please", he turned to where he was facing her and said, "I love you, I've been in love with you for years and you baby girl, you are the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with, that is if you feel the same way".

Penelope said, "you can't love me Derek, look at me", he said, "I am looking at you, I love you, you are the sexiest woman I've ever met in my life, you're perfect, perfect to me and for me". She shook her head and said, "I'm nothing like the type of woman you date, you date slender, beautiful models, not fat, ugly nerds".

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "listen to me, I Derek Morgan and head over heels in love with you Penelope Garcia", she opened her mouth to speak and he put his finger over her lips and said, "let me finish". She closed her mouth and watched as he put her hand over his heart and said, "do you feel that, do you feel how fast my heart is beating"?, she nodded her head and he said, "it beats like that everytime I think about you, see you, talk to you, pretty much any time you're involved it beats like this, so fast and only for you".

Penelope said, "for me"?, he said, "yes silly girl for you, I love you pleaseeeeee tell me you believe me"?, she said, "of course I believe you but what happens if we do this, if we try at a life together and then". Derek said, "and then what"?, she said, "and then somebody prettier than me, somebody more suited for you comes along"?, Derek said, "that's not going to happen because you're it for me".

She said, "but", he said, "listen to me, I want us to be together, I want everything with you, I want the wedding, the kids, the white picket fence, the happily ever after I want it all with you". Penelope smiled and said, "you want it all with me"?, he said, "I want it all with you my beautiful queen, I want it all".

Penelope cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss, when they pulled apart she said, "prove it", he winked at her and said, "your wish is my command". When they got back to the front he got out and held out his hand and helped her out of the huge swan and then grabbed he reached into the back and grabbed her giant bear and then said, "come with me my queen".

Penelope laughed and said, "yes my chocolate Adonis, yes" as he led her through the crowds of people, when they got back to his truck he put her bear in the back seat of his extended cab truck and then he backed her up against the truck and crashed his lips against hers. As their tongues battled for control his hands started roaming all over her body.

Derek couldn't help but smile as Penelope moaned against his mouth, when they pulled apart he said, "I can't wait to claim you as mine in every way", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "take me home and spend the rest of the night making mad passionate love to me". Derek grinded his erection against her and said, "it will be my pleasure to pleasure that sexy body of yours all night long my queen".

He then helped her into the cab of the truck and sprinted around to the other side, as he climbed inside he said, "I've been dreaming of this for so long", she said, "so have I my prince, so have I". As they pulled away from the carnival Derek said, "I want to take you to my place", she said, "why"?, he said, "because the first time I make love to the only woman that has ever owned my heart I want it to be in my king sized bed".

Penelope fanned herself and said, "then by all means sugar take me to Casa Morgan and then you can spend the night ravishing me in your king sized bed", he said, "I think that's fitting, a king sized bed for my queen". She smiled and said, "I love you", he said, "I love you to and after tonight you will never doubt my love ever again", she smiled as she intertwined their fingers as they continued toward Dereks place.

When they pulled up in front of his house a few minutes later he helped her down out of his truck and they practically ran up the sidewalk and onto the porch, he put the key into the door and turned the knob and pushed the door open. When they stepped inside he shut the door and then picked her up bridal style causing her to gasp in surprise and he said, "tonight my queen gets the royal treatment".

She said, "as long as I'm spending the night with you my night will be perfect", he wiggled his eyes and said, "you have no idea the pleasure that you are going to receive tonight my queen". He then carried her up the stairs taking two at a time and as they got to the top he kissed her lips passionately and said, "but you will my love, you will" as they headed down the hall toward the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter contains sexual content

Queen For A Day-Ch 9

As they stepped into Dereks bedroom something seemed different, even though she had been in his room more times than she could count this time things just seemed different, they seemed perfect, loving. Derek gently placed her on the floor and wrapped his arms lovingly around her and pulled her to him and said, "I love you", she smiled and said, "I love you to my chocolate Adonis, always have, always will" as she leaned forward and claimed his lips with hers.

His hands went for the bottom of her shirt, he then pulled it over her head and tossed it on the floor before grinning down at his amazingly beautiful baby girl and saying, "now this is what perfection looks like" as he leans down and starts kissing his way from her neck down to the valley of her very ample bussom. She threw her head back and moaned his name as he started kissing his way back up to her pouty lips.

Penelope reached for the hem of Dereks shirt and when it was on the floor with hers she ran her hand up and down his chest licking her lips and whispering, "you are now and will always be my favorite chocolate, you look good enough to eat" causing his penis to now become painfully hard. He said, "woman the things you are doing to me right now", she kissed his lips and said, "are nothing compared to the things you're doing to me angelfish".

He slid her pants down over her butt and watched as she stepped out of them and immediately started fumbling with his belt, he laughed as she threw it across the room and unzipped and pulled down his boxers. She said, "now that's perfection, all that chocolately goodness in one big perfect package", Derek said, "that mouth of yours is going to be the death of me", he crashed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "but what a way to go goddess, what a way to go" as he reached around unsnapping her bra allowing her breasts to bounce free of their confinement.

Penelope said, "like anything you see sugar"?, he said, "I'm loving everything baby girl, absolutely loving everthing I see", she then took a deep breath as he put his fingers in the waistband of her panties and slid them down over her hips. She then laid back on the bed pulling him with her, when her back hit the mattress she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, one in which she put her whole heart.

Derek quickly climbed in between her creamy thighs and as he slid inch for glorious inch inside her they both moaned in pleasure, once he was fully inside her he stilled allowing her time to adjust to his girth. When she was ready she wrapped her legs around his waist and wiggled her hips, he then quickly responded by sliding almost all the way out and sliding back in building up a few thrusts later so that they had started a slow pace.

Penelope raked her nails up and down his back trying to match his rhythm, Derek hissed in pleasure as he felt her nails nipping at his skin, he had never felt this way before, everything was perfection, her body, her kisses, every touch, everything, perfect. Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck and then started kissing, biting and sucking, making sure to leave his mark on her, he wanted everybody to know that his baby girl was now taken and taken by him.

Derek couldn't help but smile against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him like a vice, he didn't know how much longer he was going to last and a few hard deep thrusts later they both exploded in bliss as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over the lovers. Derek kissed her lips passionately one final time before rolling beside her on their king sized bed.

Penelope instantly rolled over onto her side and said, "that was better than I ever dreamed of", he smiled as he ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "I agree, nothing and I mean nothing compared to that, not ever". She looked up at him and said, "I love you my chocolate Adonis", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "and I love you my queen, you Penelope Garcia are now and will forever be my queen".

She kissed his chest and said, "and you will now and forever be my chocolate Adonis, my angelfish, my hotstuff and the other part of my heart", they both sighed happily as they laid there wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	10. Chapter 10

Queen For A Day-Ch 10

Epilogue- 1 Year Later On Christmas Day

Derek Morgan was all smiles as he holds his newborn son Hank Spencer Morgan in his arms as he watches his family open gifts all around him, his wife Penelope Garcia Morgan smiles as she takes the sleeping baby and puts him in his swing and turns it on. Hank was a surprise, now Derek and Penelope wanted to start a family they just didn't know it would happen so soon, it was only a couple of months after their wedding when she found out she was pregnant.

The pregnancy had been a breeze for her and when her water broke on the 20th of December she was nervous at first but when they put her little prince into her arms the only thing she felt was love. Derek smiled as he handed Penelope a box, she said, "what's this"?, he said, "open it and see my love", she tore the paper open and laughed as she pulled out a small tiara that said, "QUEEN BABY GIRL" on it.

She kissed his lips and said, "am I still your queen"?, he said, "now and forever baby girl, now and forever", she sighed happily as she laid back and put her head on her husbands shoulder as they watched everybody open their gifts. After a few minutes she handed Derek a box and said, "this one is from me and Hank".

Everybody watched as Derek opened the box and pulled out a plaque that said, "CASTLE MORGAN", he laughed and said, "well I guess that would make me king if your queen". She grinned and said, "and don't forget about our little prince", he kissed her lips and said, "you and Hank are my life and I can't wait to see what this year brings us" and as he kissed her lips again everybody said, "awwwww" making them laugh as they pulled apart.

By the time all of the gifts were open everybody got everything they could have ever hoped for, Henry laughed and said, "Santa was good to all of us huh mommy"?, JJ said, "he sure was buddy, he sure was". JJ and Emily grinned at each other as they put one small package in their husbands laps, Hotch said, "what's this"?, Reid said, "wait, who got this"?, Emily said, "just smile and open the boxes boy".

Penelope leaned in and whispered something into Dereks ear and he grinned as he watched the men opening their boxes, the men then pulled out a baby rattle. Reid said, "was this suppose to go to Hank"?, JJ said, "alright now boys, read what is written on them", Reid and Hotch looked at each other and then at the rattles.

Hotch looked up at Emily and said, "really"?, she nodded her head and JJ said, "Spence what's wrong"?, he looked up at her and had tears of joy streaming down his face, He pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you so much JJ', she kissed his lips and said, "I love you to Spence", she then said, "alright boys read what's written on your rattles".

Hotch and Reid turned their rattles around and said, "BABIES FIRST CHRISTMAS 2018", Fran said, "by this time next year we'll have 2 or who knows maybe news of a third new baby". Derek said, "easy ma Penelope just gave birth 4 days ago, don't you think she might need time to rest a little before you start asking for another grandbaby".

Fran opened her mouth and Sarah and Desiree said in unison, "I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER YA KNOW" causing everybody to laugh as Fran threw cushions from the couch at her girls. Penelope sighed happily and said, "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY", everybody then in response said, "MERRY CHRISTMASSSS".

The rest of the day was spent with the kids playing with their toys and with the women playing with Hank while the men were busy making plans to work on the nurseries. Penelope glanced up as Derek said, "I love you my queen", she laughed and said ,"and I love you to my chocolate king, now and forever".

THE END


End file.
